Malos entendidos
by Violet Romina Antella Romanov
Summary: los años pasan, la vida continua, Terry y candy son felices cada quien por su camino... ¿o tal vez no? XD
1. Chapter 1

Han pasado seis años desde que Candy descubrió la verdadera identidad de su príncipe de la colina, ¿Quién diría que su querido protector, su tío abuelo, su amigo Albert, también fue su primer amor?, era muy joven en ese entonces, pero sabia que Albert. Como su príncipe siempre le había inculcado el valor para seguir adelante.

Durante esos seis años habían pasado muchas cosas, sabiendo que en Chicago ningún hospital le Daria trabajo decidió poner un pequeño hospital a lado del hogar de Pony con apoyo de Albert, de esa manera podría ayudar a sus amadas madres, el doctor Martín había parado en Lakewood, ahora estaba recuperado totalmente de su alcoholismo y tenia una buena reputación en el poblado, los niños le querían mucho, incluso lo veían como el papá de todos ellos, Candy era mas bien la hermana mayor, siempre sonriendo y "siendo la jefe" de todos…

-oe… - una voz la saco de sus pensamientos

-dime Kasy?- pregunto la joven enfermera al ver a la pequeña llegar, era simplemente adorable, esa niña era como una hija para ella, aun recordaba como había llegado al hogar de Pony, fue una noche de invierno al igual que ella, la chiquilla lloraba a todo pulmón, fue Candy quien la había escuchado, era noche vieja y se sentía terriblemente triste, esa fecha siempre le recordaba cuando había conocido a Terry, en busca de apaciguar su dolido corazón, la pecosa salio a tomar un poco de aire para que sus pensamientos se refrescaran, lejos de hacerlo salio peor, recordaba que en una noche de nevada como esa había perdido a su gran amor, lo había dejado en brazos de otra mujer, entre su dolor la pecosa había alcanzado a escuchar un llanto infantil, corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia donde lo había escuchado, y ahí estaba, sus ojitos color cielo y su cabello castaño claro la habían hechizado desde el primer momento, con manos temblorosas la había tomado en brazos, y ante ese contacto la pequeña había dejado de llorar sonriéndole a la pecosa, ese día la niña había encontrado a quien Daria su vida por ella y Candy quien aliviara el dolor de su corazón

-Mamá Candy, Sara se cayó y no puede mover su piecito, dice el doctor martín que le lleves el botiquín de los primeros auxilios, ¡rápido mami!

-enseguida voy- la joven enfermera había dejado de ser una adolescente, ahora era toda una mujer, el uniforme blanco le sentaba perfecto, su cabello había dejado las coletas cuatro años atrás, cuando la pequeña Kasy cumpliera la edad de dos años según apreciación de Candy y las buenas mujeres que se habían hecho cargo del hogar, la chica ahora tenia el cabello sujeto en una media coleta, sus rebeldes rizos caían como cascada por su espalda y hombros, aunque por lo regular durante las horas de trabajo siempre lo llevaba recogido en una coleta alta

-¿Cómo se callo Sara?- pregunto la pecosa mientras caminaba rápidamente hasta donde la conducía la niña

-estábamos jugando en la nieve y Petter nos invito a jugar con su trineo- declaro la niña- Sara no se sostuvo con fuerza y…

-y se cayó del trineo, les eh dicho que no jueguen de esa manera es muy peligroso- reto la enfermera- y ahora ve las consecuencias, espero que Sara no se allá fracturado el pie- en eso estaban cuando llegaron a lado del doctor Martín

-Doctor, ¿Cómo esta Sara?- pregunto con preocupación la pecosa

-tranquilízate Candy, solo fue una torcedura, con un día de descanso estará bien- dijo le doctor tomando algunas vendas del botiquín y comenzando a vendar a la pequeña

-menos mal… Petter!- lamo la pecosa al chiquillo mas travieso de la pandilla del hogar de pony

-¡yo no fui Jefa!- se defendió el niño de cabellos rubios y ojos marrones

-¿pero era tu trineo o no?, Petter, comprende, eres uno de los mas grandecitos del hogar, debes cuidar a tus hermanitos menores- dijo la pecosa con serio tono

-lo se Jefa, perdón- se sonrojo el rubio

-que no se vuelva a repetir, tienes suerte que la hermana María y la señorita Pony fueran al pueblo en busca de donaciones.

-Candy, cada día te pareces mas a la hermana María en lo regañona- dijo el Medico- te recuerdo que hasta hace seis años tu eras idéntico a ellos- rió de buena gana el doctor

-por favor doctor Martín, no diga eso que me resta autoridad- se molesto la pecosa a lo que todos los niños comenzaron a reír

- bueno chicos, hora de regresar al hogar, que hagan sus lecciones en lo que yo preparo la comida- dijo Candy como toda una maestra de ese hogar- Todos en fila y marchando, uno, dos, uno , dos- dijo la pecosa mientras los niños caminaban rumbo al hogar

-jejejeje eres muy buena para esto Candy- sonrió el doctor

-bueno, eh vivido toda mi vida en este lugar… es verdad me eh ido, pero siempre termino volviendo donde mis dos madres- sonrió la pecosa

-si lo se… pero Candy, debes pensar en tu vida

-¿perdón?- dijo la pecosa entendiendo a donde se encaminaba la platica

-sabes a que me refiero Candy, vas a cumplir 23 y no es secreto que la señora Andrew este a punto de un colapso por no desear contraer matrimonio- declaro el doctor

-solo no eh encontrado al adecuado doctor Martín- se excuso la pecosa

-vamos a ver… fue el conde de Yerald, Sir Alfonsn Mc grall, Pierre de Bubua, Alfonsn Hedrick- dijo el hombre enumerando los diferentes pretendiente que había tenido la pecosa

-basta doctor- dijo la pecosa- tenían muchos defectos- dijo la pecosa uniendo sus índices con vergüenza

-¿Cómo? Yeral era un conde joven apuesto educado y que estaba perdido por ti, a pesar de su posición en la corona de Francia era sencillo y humilde, al punto de pasar la navidad aquí en el hogar de Pony solo por estar a tu lado, Mc Grall, era descendiente de los ducados españoles e ingleses joven, estudioso, amable y caballeroso, Pierre , era Barón de Francia lo se ya no era tan joven pero 10 años no son mucha diferencia, aun así era atento educado y con muy buen gusto, y Alfonsn Hedrick era un empresario exitoso, amable libre y culto, inteligente y estaba que cacheteaba las banquetas por ti… si, definitivamente tenían muchos defectos- dijo el doctor mirando retadoramente a Candy

-no eran mi tipo- dijo mas apenada la pecosa

-no Candy, desafortunadamente- la miro con tristeza- crees que tu tipo son Actores ce Broadway con el cabello castaño y ojos azul mar- declaro el doctor sabia que eso le dolería a Candy pero tenia que decírselo

-Por favor doctor Martín- la pecosa bajo la mirada

-Candy, el debí casarse hace ya seis años y debe tener una familia, la misma que tu deberías haber formado hace mucho, Candy por favor, no dejes ir tu vida por un amor imposible- le dijo el hombre de manera partenal a la enfermera

-esa noche de invierno- dijo la pecosa derramando lagrimas- esa noche la nieve congelo mi corazón impidiéndole volver amar Doctor… con permiso, iré a preparar la cena- sin mas la joven pecosa se dirige hacia la casa pony

New York Broadway….

-Terry ¿me estas escuchando?- pregunto su compañera de escena Karen Klise

-¿perdón?, ah si, te escucho

-dios mío estas como en otro mundo- dijo la mujer bufando molesta

-lo siento Karen, esta estación no es una de mis favoritas… detesto la nieve- dijo el chico mirando por la ventana

-si es fácil culpar al clima de nuestra idiotez

-¡Karen!- dijo el castaño sabiendo lo que vendría

-entiende Terry no fue tu culpa, los doctores habían sido bien claros y Susana se aferro, la muerte de tu hijo y tu esposa no son tu culpa, de antemano Susana sabia que era un embarazo muy arriesgado- dijo Karen- han pasado cuatro años desde eso Terry, supéralo- dijo la mujer mirándolo con preocupación

-no solo es eso Karen, estas fechas traen muchos recuerdos amargos, la muerte de Susana y mi hijo son solo dos de ellos- declaro el Actor

-es difícil Terry pero debes concentrarte en la obra- dijo la mujer con tristeza

-Otelo… hoy es la última presentación- declaro el actor

-si, y de ahí unas merecidas vacaciones de dos meses, nos vemos hasta febrero, dios me iré a broncear a Florida con mi tío…¿tu que harás Terry?..- pregunto la Actriz casualmente intentando sacar a el actor de su tristeza

-no lo se, tal vez vuelva a Inglaterra… aunque no se a que, mi padre no me querrá ver, hace mas de siete años que no se nada de el… y mi madre esta de gira, talvez la alcance en alguna de las ciudades donde se presente

-de vacaciones e iras al teatro?... sabia que eras raro pero no tanto

-¿tienes una mejor idea?- pegunto el castaño levantando su ceja con algo de molestia

-podrías ir a Chicago- dijo la actriz haciendo que el castaño abriera los ojos muy grande

-¿Qué tendría que hacer yo en Chicago?- respondió molesto el actor

-bueno, no lo se… dicen que el lago Michigan es hermoso en esta temporada del año… nos vemos mas tarde en los ensayos Terry- sin mas la actriz se va del lugar

-Chicago… como volver ahí cuando se que ahora me es ajena… que ahora es la mujer del que creía que era mi mejor amigo… como si mi pecosa ya no es libre- sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza al recordar los sesos de hacia apenas dos años…

_-soy un idiota…¿Qué hago aquí?, en cuanto Candy me vea… idiota- se decía el castaño mientras veía la mansión de los Andrew _

_-Terrence?- se escucho una voz tras el, esa voz que Terry jamás olvidaría, y no era por que le fuera muy grata, sino que le recordaba el inicio de sus desgracias, si no hubiese sido por la dueña de esa voz, el jamás se abría separado de su pecosa_

_-Elisa leagan… cuanto tiempo- dijo desdeñosamente el castaño_

_-¡oh! Terry querido, que detalle tuyo haber venido a visitarme- dijo ella con coquetería, había crecido un poco, era delgada y hermosa, lastima que tenia el alma podrida_

_-lamento desilusionarle señorita, pero no eh venido a visitarte- dijo el castaño molesto por la petulancia de la pelirroja de ojos marrones, ¿Qué ya se le había olvidado todo lo que le había hecho a el y a Candy?_

_-no se a que mas vendrías, solo estamos en esta Casa la tía abuela y yo- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa_

_-podrías decirme donde encontrar a Candy- dijo exponiendo su interés, el cerebro de Leagan había madurado en maldad, sus panes maléficos se formaban a la velocidad de la luz y sus dotes de actriz tal vez eran mejores que las de el chico frente a ella_

_-¿a quien?... a si!- dijo con una sonrisa- la tía Andrew- sonrió con malicia notando el desconcierto de el castaño_

_-¿Cómo que tía?- dijo el castaño frunciendo el seño_

_-ay es que hace tanto que nadie en la familia le llama por su apelativo de soltera, se ah ganado el respeto de todos desde que se caso con el tío Williams- dijo la pelirroja sembrando la duda en el alma del castaño_

_-estas mintiendo, Candy, casada?_

_-si, ahora están viviendo en la mansión de Lakewood, no esta muy lejos de aquí, ellos y su hija está de vacaciones allá- sonrió con maldad_

_-su… hija…_

_-si te interesa esta es la dirección, si los vez mándales muchos saludos y cariños de mi parte al tío Albert y A SU ESPOSA, y a mi adorable primita Kasy- sin mas la mujer entra a la mansión- estúpido- sonrió triunfal la pelirroja_

_El viaje había sido arduo y pesado, pero mas pesado era el dolor en el corazón del aristócrata, no podía ser cierto, no lo creía, su mejor amigo no pudo haber desposado a la mujer que el amaba, no podía, al fin había llegado a Lakewood, llego hasta una mansión con un hermoso portal de rosas, ese aroma que recordaba de Candy, ahora entendía su fragancia_

_-Kasy…Kasy…¿Dónde estas?- se escucho la voz de la pecosa saliendo de la mansión, estaba hermosa a los ojos de Terry, su hermoso cabello suelto, cuantas veces había soñado con ver esa melena suelta? Ya no era una chiquilla su cuerpo era el de una mujer, ahora mas deseable y bella, sus movimientos eran mas gráciles y elegantes, y acompañada con esa nueva moda que ahora les permitía a las mujeres usar esos vestidos cortos, se veía espectacular- Kasy, ven aquí tenemos que ir con la señorita Pony, se nos esta haciendo tarde- dijo la pecosa mientras caminaba por el jardín_

_-¡bu!- salto una pequeña de cabellos dorados y ojos azules_

_-Kasidi!- regaño la pecosa- mira como termino tu vestido, estas toda llena de barro- reprendio_

_-¿eh?... ay perdón mami es que estaba buscando una rosa amarilla para Papá- dijo la niña, Albert era el beneficiario del hogar y había ocupado el lugar del padre árbol entre los niños del hogar, ahora todos veían en el esa sombra protectora, lo mas parecido que tenían a un padre_

_- estoy segura que le encantara-dijo la pecosa mientras se agachaba para sacudir un poco el vestido de la niña_

_-¿pero que hermosas damas están en mi jardín?- se dejo escuchar la Voz de Albert que salía de la mansión- o acaso será que los espíritus de las rosas toman forma humana?_

_-¡papa!- grito la chiquilla mientras corría a brazos de Albert- mira lo que corte para ti-sonrió la pequeña_

_-que bella flor- dijo el hombre tomando la rosa, se parece a ti, por que tiene unas pequitas rojas_

_-oh oh… me han de haber salido por que estuve en el sol_

_-jajajajaja, así te pareces a tu madre- sonrió el rubio_

_-en serio?!- dijo feliz la niña mientras abría mucho los ojos- entonces me voy a asolear diario_

_-jajajajajaja-rieron de buena gana los dos rubios en compañía de la pequeña, mientras unos ojos color cielo miraban toda la escena y se le rompía el corazón en mil pedazos mal interpretando la escena, sin mas dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar_

_-que bueno… que tu si cumpliste la promesa de ser feliz… mi pecosa… adiós, Candy- sin mas el joven se aleja con el corazón destrozado cayendo de nuevo en una trampa de Elisa impidiéndole ser feliz_

-Maldita la hora en que esas luces se cayeron…- regresando a su tiempo real el castaño limpia sus lágrimas y se dirige al área de ensayos

-Terry… ¿Cómo estarás?- se preguntaba la pecosa mientras cocinaba- ¿seguro que tu pequeño hijo debe estar grande y fuerte- sonrió- hace casi cinco años leí en el periódico que Susana estaba embarazada… desde entonces ya no leo ni lo sociales ni los espectáculos del periódico- sonrió la pecosa

-Mami- dijo Kasy al entrar a la cocina- ¿quieres que te ayude a cocinar?- pregunto con alegría- ya termine mis deberes- sonrió

-jajaja, entonces ven aquí y ayúdame con esas legumbres- sonrió la pecosa mientras la niña se sentaba y ayudaba a su mama con la comida- "jamás tendré una familia propia, mi felicidad se fue con Terry y mis deseos de formar un hogar aun mas… pero, Kasy será esa hija que no tendré jamás con el… la hija que me hubiese gustado tener con Terry…

XD continuara… yo no entiendo pero es que esta idea me venia rondando la cabeza, gracia por leer


	2. Mas Enredos

_**Mas enredos**_

-Déjame adivinar- dijo la pecosa masajeándose la cien- te volviste a pelear con verónica ¿verdad?- pregunto la pecosa con cansancio

-no fue mi culpa, en serio- dijo el rubio molesto- yo no estaba viendo a esa chica, vamos, me conoces Candy

-¿Por qué siempre que te peleas con ella me pides que te acompañe a esas fiestas?, Vero terminara odiándome- declaro la pecosa

-lo se, de hecho…

-de hecho me detesta, siempre se molesta cuando nos ve juntos

-por favor Candy- suplico el rubio

-Albert, un día verónica me envenenara con algo por estos favores que te hago, además siempre que voy contigo terminas reconciliándote con ella y termino abandonada en la fiesta con toda clase de individuos rondándome- dijo la pecosa con malestar

-no veo nada de malo en eso pequeña, seria bueno que tomaras en serio una de las propuestas de cortejo

.Albert, ya hablamos de eso y no- dijo la pecosa esta vez molesta- por dios no me presionen en ese aspecto, estoy cansada de que tu, el doctor martín, la tía abuela incluso anni y archi, por dios el que ellos se casaran hace dos años y ya estén esperando su tercer hijo no quiere decir que yo quiera eso para mi- dijo la pecosa cruzando sus brazos

-yo jamás te presionare para nada que te haga daño pequeña, solo te pido que pienses en tu futuro

-mi futuro esta decidido Albert, la medicina y el hogar de Pony son mi futuro

-Candy, eres joven y tienes una vida por delante no te puedes siempre aferrar al recuerdo de Terry y Anthony

-Albert por favor, dejemos esto por la paz, pasa por mi a las ocho- dijo ella cerrándose a la conversación

-esta bien pequeña- dijo el rubio con resignación, siempre que tomaban esa conversación su pequeña y el terminaban molestos o peleados

-llevare a Kasy- dijo la pecosa- si me dejas sola otra vez al menos tendré compañía- declaro

-esta bien, pero es una fiesta muy tarde para ella ¿no crees?- pregunto el rubio

-no te preocupes, es una niña fuerte, y si se duerme, tendré el pretexto perfecto para retirarme-dijo la pecosa aun sin mirarlo

-esta bien pequeña, pasare por ustedes a las ocho, hasta mas tarde y gracias

-por cierto- detuvo la pecosa- mas te vale que te reconcilies con vero, esa chica vale oro y si la haces sufrir seré la primera en darte un buen golpe- dijo la pecosa con una mirada traviesa para romper la tensión que habían tenido hacia apenas unos segundos

-no te preocupes pequeña… si todo sale como espero… pronto tendrás una madre- dijo el hombre guiñándole el ojo a su protegida- nos vemos mas tarde- después de eso el rubio sale de el lugar seguido por la mirada alegre de la pecosa, sabia que Albert y verónica eran tal para cual, esa linda chica de cabellera negra y ojos verde agua había cautivado a su protector desde el primer día, la pecosa aun sonreía al recordar el suceso…

_**-te quejas de que yo no consigo un pretendiente y mírate, me utilizas para alejar a la parvada de cacatúas de plumas finas que te rondan-dijo la pecosa con un hermoso vestido color rosa que dejaba ver sus hombros desnudos y su largo cuello adornado por un collar de perlas, su cabello sujeto en una alta coleta dejaba caer unos mechones coquetos por su rostro, acompañado por una tiara de brillantes que palidecían ante el brillo en los ojos de la pecosa**_

_**-si, por que saben bien que ninguna se compara contigo, ni se animan a acercarse a mi- sonrió el rubio**_

_**-tramposo- dijo la pecosa con un puchero**_

_**-no seas mala candy, se que te aburres tanto como yo en estos eventos sociales**_

_**-entonces me torturas a propósito- dijo molesta la pecosa**_

_**-no, solo me siento mas aliviado de saber que alguien se aburre tanto como yo- se reía el rubio de buena gana**_

_**-tío abuelo malo- dijo la chica molesta**_

_**-nieta malagradecida- después de eso los dos rubios se pusieron a reír abiertamente**_

_**-sir Andrew- una hermosa mujer de cabello negro y ojos verdes estaba frente a ellos**_

_**-¿nos conocemos?-pregunto el joven rubio sorprendido, era en definitiva la mujer mas bella que había visto en su vida**_

_**-jajaja claro Sir Andrew, nos conocimos en África fui su colega durante el cuidado y ayuda de los nativos y tribus**_

_**-¿verónica?- dijo sorprendido- pero… pero… dios santo, no puedo creer que seas tu**_

_**-si, supuse que me recordaba como esa sosa de anteojos de fondo de botella y vestimenta de anciana- dijo la mujer sumamente resentida**_

_**-ah… usted… escucho eso, bueno no… jajajaja éramos algunos hombres poco caballerosos y…**_

_**-no se preocupe sir Williams, con permiso, solo pase a saludarlos- después de eso la bella mujer entra a la fiesta**_

_**-si que cambio- dijo el rubio aun embobado**_

_**-eh… tierra llamando a Albert… conteste- se burlo la pecosa-aun estoy a tiempo de regresar a casa para que puedas cortejar a esa chica**_

_**-¿bromeas?... se nota que no conoces a verónica-dijo el chico- en los tiempos de África era bastante… em… ¿Cómo decirlo? ¡Distante!- dijo el chico- por no decir rara y antisocial, auque debo reconocer que era una mujer bastante inteligente y culta**_

_**-¿de verdad?- pregunto la pecosa al ver la mirada de Albert**_

_**-si, además tenia una habilidad con los animales que… ¿Por qué me miras de esa manera?- pregunto el joven viendo la carita picara de su protegida**_

_**- no, no por nada- dijo la pecosa con una sonrisa, de su cuenta corría que esa noche esos dos se la pasaran juntos…**_

-y así fue- sonrió la chica, desde ese día empezaron a salir, pero parece que su relación se basa en pelear y embromarse… Terry- suspiro la chica mientras recordaba que el aristócrata y ella llevaban una relación muy parecida – será mejor que arregle a Kasy y me disponga para ir a esa fiesta

Unas horas mas tarde la joven dama entraba del brazo de su gallardo padre adoptivo, ella vestida con un bello vestido verde que estaba en completa armonía con sus bellos ojos, su cabello estaba suelto adornado con una diadema con pequeñas esmeraldas incrustadas llevaba guantes blancos y un bello abanico adornado con plumas del mismo color del vestido, llevando de la mano a una pequeña de cabellos castaños casi rubios y ojos azules color cielo, la niña también iba vestida de con un bello vestido de color azul cielo con un listón de seda sujetando cada una de sus coletas, cualquiera diría que realmente esa niña era hija de la pecosa Andrew, y la niña estaba feliz de parecerse tanto a la que ella amaba como su madre, los murmullos no se hicieron esperar …

-¿crees que sea su esposa?- pregunto una de las damas

-no se sabe que sea casado

-están equivocadas, esa chica es la adoptada, la que salio de un hogar de huérfanos

-¡que horror!, entonces además de huérfana salio promiscua, esa debe ser su bastarda

-se equivocan señoras- dijo una chica de vientre abultado- esa pequeña es una de las hijas de hogar de pony, de donde mi hermana la Señorita Candice White Andrew y yo salimos y nos sentimos orgullosas- la hermosa dama de cabellera negra y ojos color azul miraba aprensiva a esa bola de damas encopetadas, desde que conoció la maternidad conoció también el valor para defender a sus seres amadas- así que les suplicare que dejen de largo su venenosa conversación- sin mas la joven se acercó a los recién llegados- Candy, Albert, que bueno que vinieron- dijo la joven mujer

-Tía Annie, esta el tío Archie y Stear en la fiesta

-si mi niña- dijo la joven sonriéndole a la pequeña- stear y Candy están en el jardín, ve a jugar con ellos

-gracias tía Anny- sonrió niña comenzando a caminar

-Anny, pero mira que hermosa estas- dijo la pecosa con alegría al ver a su hermana tan bella en estado

-Candy, no has cambiado nada, eres mala no has ido a visitarnos en mucho tiempo- declaro la mujer acariciando su vientre

-lo lamento el doctor y yo hemos tenido mucho trabajo, pero prometo tomar vacaciones para el nacimiento de mi sobrino- dijo la pecosa con una sonrisa

-lady Anny…- una bella mujer de vestido negro largo ceñido a su cuerpo se aproxima a la mujer, pero se queda callada al notar a la rubia pecosa y al heredero Andrew juntos- William, Candice- dijo fijado su mirada agua en los ojos color azul del hombre-no pensé que fueran a venir-declaro con la voz mas cruda que podía poseer

-eh… si .. Es que … bueno

-es una cena importante de la sociedad de Chicago, y nosotros somos una de las familias mas importantes de la región, mas bien me sorprende que tu estés aquí- dijo el rubio con el mismo tono de voz

-Albert!-dijo sorprendida la pecosa ante ese ataque

-bueno- dijo mirando a Candy de pies a cabeza- hace falta mas que un lindo vestido y ser adoptado por una familia rica para convertirse en una dama

-¡verónica!- se sorprendió Anny ante la postura de la bella mujer

-este… saben que… Anny creo que mejor vamos a ver como están los niños en el jardín, además quiero saludar a alister… con permiso- candy no se había ofendido, sabia que la chica solo se había defendido ante el comentario de Albert y ella estaba en medio

-si… vamos- dijo Anny mientras dejaba solos a la pareja-santo cielo esa es un amor en guerra- dijo Anny una vez lejos de la pareja

-si… y yo soy el campo de batalla, siempre me toca lo peor- dijo Candy resignada

-ven vamos con Archie par que se te pase el mal rato- declaro la joven

-no lo se Anny, estoy un poco inquieta, siento que no debí haber venido aquí… tengo un sentimiento de … no se como decírtelo

-tranquila Candy, seguro es por lo que acaba de pasar, no te preocupes esos dos se adiarán, estoy segura que solucionaran todo-sonrió la pelinegra, mira ahí esta Archie

-Candy!- exclamo feliz el corwell al ver a su amiga ahí- eres muy mala teníamos bastante tiempo de no verte

-ya, no me regañes, Anny ya lo ah hecho

-tus sobrinos han crecido bastante y el otro no tarda en llegar- dijo posando su mano en el vientre abultado de su esposa

-lo se, les prometo que esos días los pasare con ustedes para cuidar a Anny

-gracias candy…¿Cómo esta Kasy?- pregunto

-muy bien, cada día mas traviesa, la señorita pony y la hermana María dicen que estoy pagando mi karma con ella – dijo la mujer haciendo una mueca graciosa

-entonces si debe ser muy traviesa- rió Anny

-ahora esta en el jardín jugando con los mellizos- sonrió Candy

-solo espero que no estén haciendo alguna Diablura- dijo con verdadera preocupación el caballero de aquel trío de amigos, mientras tanto en el jardín otro trío pero mucho mas joven, cumplía con la preocupación del joven Corwell

-Kasy, deberías bajarte de ahí, es muy peligroso- dijo una chiquilla de cabellos dorados y ojos azules que miraba angustiada desde abajo como su amiguita trepaba hasta lo mas alto del árbol

-Pero Candy, pobrecito míralo, es un cachorro y esta asustado- dijo la pequeña rubia castaña mientras se acercaba a un gatito asustado

-justamente por eso es peligroso Kasy- dijo un niño de cabellos castaños y ojos azules a lado de su hermanita- esta asustado y puede atacarte

-no lo ara stear, verdad pequeño?- dijo la niña sonriéndole al gatito- ven bichito bichito bichito- la niña al fin alcanza al cachorro pero en ese momento la rama cede rompiéndose haciendo que tanto la niña como el animalito caigan, la pequeña solo atina a abrazar al cachorro para protegerlo y cerrar los ojos esperando el impacto

-AH!- gritaron los dos pequeños que veían aquello el niño cerrando los ojos y girando su rostro y la pequeña cubriendo su carita con las manos, sin embargo el impacto jamás llego, así las tres criaturas abren los ojos

-¿ya caí?- pregunto Kasy abriendo un ojito

-¡Kasy!- gritaron los otros dos pequeños al ver a su amiguita en brazos de un hombre de complexión alta, castaño, facciones finas y elegantes de ojos azul profundo pero con una inmensa tristeza en ellos, mientras el niño corre hacia donde el hombre y su amiguita la pequeña sale corriendo en busca de sus padres y tía

- no caíste pequeña mona pero por poco lo haces, no sabia que en Chicago hubieran monos y menos en una residencia-dijo el hombre con una sonrisa

-yo…- la niña se puso roja- lo lamento señor es que el gatito estaba asustado allá arriba quise bajarlo y …

-no te disculpes, estas bien?- pregunto mientras bajaba a la chiquilla

-si, gracias y el también esta bien- dijo la niña mostrándole al gatito

-me alegro por los dos… pero no vuelvas a hacer algo tan peligroso entendiste

-pero si no lo hacia el gatito seguiría ahí asustado

-y si yo no me hubiera escapado de esa aburrida fiesta usted monita estaría en el suelo gravemente lastimada

-no soy mona- dijo la niña haciendo un puchero que al hombre le recordó a "otra mona" de su adolescencia

-¿estas bien prima?- pregunto el niño

-si, el caballero me ayudo- dijo la chiquilla con una sonrisa- no te preocupes Corwell- sonrió la niña

-¿corwell?- se pregunto internamente el caballero mientras fijaba su mirada en el pequeño- se parece a…

-Me llamo Stear- hizo un puchero el chiquillo

-¡al inventor!- recordó el castaño sorprendido

-¡Kasy!- se escucho el grito de una mujer, con una voz que hacia que todos los sentidos del castaño se activaran, podrían pasar mil años, pero una vez en esa misma ciudad, se juro que jamás volvería a confundir ese timbre de voz, lo tenia tatuado en el alma-¡kasy!

-Aquí estamos tía Candy- hablo el pequeño Stear

-¡mamá!- grito la niña mientras salía corriendo al encuentro de la enfermera pecosa

-Dios mío Kasy, ¿estas bien?, ¿no te has hecho daño?- dijo la enfermera revisando a la pequeña

-no mami estoy bien ese señor me ayudo- dijo la niña señalando al hombre que le había ayudad

-¿señor?...¿que señor?- en ese momento la rubia voltea a ver al hombre que estaba ocultando su rostro en las sombras del jardín-oh entiendo, muchas gracias, no sabe cuanto le agradezco su ayuda

-no agradezcas Tarzán pecoso, se nota que lo lleva en la sangre- después de eso el joven sale de las sombras mostrando su rostro

-¿Tarzán pecoso?- pregunto la niña mientras veía el rostro pálido de su madre quien se ponía de pie lentamente

-Te…Te…. Terry…- la chica estaba completamente desencajada, el era la persona a quien menos esperaba encontrarse, ahora entendía por que se sentía inquieta

-¡Candy!, ¿se encuentra bien Kasy?- en ese momento Albert salio del lugar acompañado de Archie, la pequeña que llevara el nombre de su tía había avisado a los adultos

-¡Papá!- corrió la pequeña Kasy al encuentro de "su padre"

-Kasy!, ¿Qué vamos a hacer contigo?, ¿Cuántas veces te hemos dicho que es peligroso que trepes a los árboles?

-perdón papá- dijo la niña bajando el rostro, le dolía que el heredero de los Andrew la retara

-Candy…- el heredero se queda callado al encontrar al hombre frente a Candy-Terry…- susurro mientras se ponía de pie tomando a Kasy en brazos, la tensión era palpable, nadie movía un solo músculo, incluso el joven Corwell estaba pasmado

-Papá… el pequeño Stear con toda la inocencia de la infancia rompió ese duro momento- Papá estas bien, por que todos se quedaron callados, parece como si el señor fuera un fantasma…¿no es un fantasma verdad?- dijo con temor el niño

-bobo!- recrimino Kasy- no es un fantasma, es un ángel, ¿Qué no vez que me salvo?- dijo la niña desde los brazos del que ella consideraba su padre

-gracias… Terry- dijo la rubia saliendo de su shock emocional

-no hay por que… fue suerte que pasara por aquí en el momento en que se rompió la rama… pero eres una madre muy descuidada Candice, algo grave le pudo pasar a la pequeña

-¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso?- dijo la rubia molesta

-¿Qué hacia tu hija trepada en un árbol ah?... demonios Albert debiste escoger mejor a tu esposa y madre de tus hijos… con permiso- sin decir mas el castaño se aleja de aquella familia dejando anonadados a todos

-¿esposa?- dijo candy en un susurro, acaso Terry pensaba que Albert y ella…

-¿madre de mis hijos?- aquella era una terrible confusión y Albert lo sabia, Terry tenia la tonta idea de que el y Candy…

-¿de donde saco esa idea?- dijeron al unísono los dos rubios

-tal vez el que Kasy los llamo Papá y Mamá respectivamente tenga algo que ver- contesto el joven corwell, los dos rubios voltearon haberse, quizás Archie tenia razón

-tengo que aclarar esto- dijo Albert comenzando a caminar hacia la fiesta en busca del actor

-Albert, tal vez lo mejor sea que por hoy lo dejes así… piénsalo si viene con Susana Marlow…Candy…- dijo mirando preocupado a su prima

- no hay problema por mi Archie, hace mucho que supere esto- mintió la rubia- además si esto se queda así puede ser una nueva afrenta entre verónica y Albert, no sea la de malas que ella también crea que Kasy es nuestra hija y ahora si que me descuartiza- dijo haciendo una mueca graciosa la pecosa

-ahora vuelvo- dijo Albert bajando a la pequeña Kasy

-¿Por qué tanto problema por que mi papa y mi mama no lo sean?- dijo la niña preocupada

-vámonos Kasy… creo que será mejor que regresemos al hogar- dijo la rubia mayor tomando a la chiquilla de la mano

-si mami- dijo la niña comenzando a caminar tomada de la mano de la mujer

-Candy… ¿segura que estas bien?- pregunto su primo, sabia lo difícil que eso había sido para su amiga y prima

-Si Archie, estoy bien… nos vemos después, por favor despídeme de Anny y Albert, prefiero salir por la puerta, no me gustaría toparme con Terry y Susana a la salida- dijo la mujer con cansancio

-Candy puedo pedirle al chofer que las lleve hasta el hogar- declaro el hombre

-No Archie, pensándolo mejor esta noche la pasaremos en la mansión de los Andrew y ya mañana volveremos al hogar

-la tía abuela esta ahí- declaro el castaño

-créeme Archibald, hoy nadie mas me puede arruinar la noche- sin mas la joven se aleja

-Adiós Stear- dijo la pequeña Kasy a su amiguito

-Adiós Kasy, e ver cuando voy a jugar con todos los chicos del hogar

-si, pero no lleves tus inventos que siempre terminamos mojados todos jijiji- así la pequeña se aleja a lado de la que consideraba su madre- mami… ¿conoces al ángel?- pregunto la niña después de caminar un rato por el jardín y llegando hasta la puerta trasera

-¿el ángel?- pregunto desconcertada la rubia

-si, el que me salvo de caer del árbol

-¿Terry?...¿un ángel?- dijo la pecosa sorprendida

-ese, ¿lo conoces?- pregunto la niña entusiasmada

-si… lo conocí hace unos años – dijo con tristeza la pecosa

-¿lo querías?- pregunto de repente

-¿Qué?- se sonrojo la mujer ante la pregunta de su niña

-creo que si, es muy guapo… me gustaría tener un papa así- dijo la niña con una sonrisa

-Kasy… quizás si Albert habla con el podría adoptarte

-y entonces el seria mi papá y tu mi mamá- dijo ella con ilusión

-oh no , no Kasy… si el te adopta tendrás una mama muy guapa y elegante , su esposa se llama Susana- dijo ella con tristeza

-NO, yo no quiero otra mama que no seas tu- dijo la niña abrazándose a la pierna de la rubia

-Kasy, algún día tendrás que ser adoptada mi niña, y tendremos que ser separadas- declaro la rubia

-entonces no quiero que me adopten, tu eres mi mamá, tu y solo tu- dijo llorando la niña

-Kasy… tú te mereces una familia, una con un papa una mama y hermanitos

-no me importa no tener un papa o hermanitos, yo soy feliz contigo mamá y papá Albert me quiere mucho, no necesito mas, no me van a separar de ti mamá

-mi pequeña Kasy- dijo la rubia tomando a la niña en brazos- te prometo que nunca me alejare de ti- dijo acariciando la rubia castaña cabellera de la niña

Mientras tanto en la fiesta

-Albert ¿Qué paso? ¿Esta bien Kasy?- pregunto la novia del heredero al verlo entrar tan apresurado

-¿eh?, verónica, si esta bien solo fue un susto…¿no has visto a un hombre de cabellera castaña larga un poco mas alto que yo, piel morena clara y ojos azul profundo con destellos verdes?- pregunto el rubio

-si hubiese visto semejante ejemplar no estaría aquí contigo- dijo la chica con picardía haciendo que el rubio frunciera el seño

-hablo en serio verónica- dijo molesto mientras pasaba de largo y seguía buscando al chico

-¿y quien dijo que yo bromeaba?- dijo la chica con una sonrisa mientras el chico seguía buscando con la mirada a su antiguo amigo -vamos Albert, acompáñame al jardín delantero esta haciendo mucho calor

-Vero yo…- el chico miraba a su novia-es de suma importancia que encuentre a ese hombre- dijo el heredero seriamente

-¿pues que es lo que pasa?- la chica se sereno al ver la importancia que el joven le ponía a ese asunto

-te eh contado sobre la historia de Candy y de Terry- dijo el güero- pues el estaba en esta fiesta y se hizo la tonta idea de que Candy y yo estamos casados y que Kasy es nuestra hija

-no lo culpo- dijo la chica seriamente

-¿disculpa?- preguntó el joven

-Albert te lo dije muchas veces y es la razón por la que me molesto con candy y contigo, a veces su relación parece más allá de amigos, hermanos o padre eh hija…

-verónica…

-vete a buscar a tu amigo- dijo dando media vuelta-iré sola al jardín- dijo comenzando a caminar

-espera verónica- el rubio sigue a su novia y la alcanza en el jardín de salida

-vete como siempre a solucionar la vida de tu querida hija-dijo molesta la morena

-Verónica por favor, amor mío no empecemos con esto de nuevo- dijo entre suplica y fastidio

-olvídalo-dicho esto la mujer sale al jardín

-Verónica por favor-el chico la toma por el brazo y la gira para que lo vea-no me hagas esto Candy es mi mejor amiga y tengo que ayudarla

-¿no me dijiste que ese hombre esta casado y tiene un hijo?, ese amor ya no es posible Albert, si quieres ayudar a candy preséntale a otros amigos para que la pobre deje de pensar en ese actor de cuarta… y de paso tu y yo podamos ser felices- dijo ella molesta

-¿estas celosa?-pregunto el rubio con una linda sonrisa

-¡si!, si lo estoy y mucho, estoy celosa de Candy, estoy celosa de que ella siempre sea tu prioridad… no te confundas, no te pido que la hagas aun lado es solo que … la mayoría de las veces me haces sentir menos que ella en tu vida Albert

-Verónica, cariño-dijo abrazándola con ternura- para mi Candy es una hermana pequeña, y tu la mujer de mi vida, perdóname Vero, no pensé que te sintieras así, te prometo ponerte mas atención mi amor- dicho esto el joven heredero besa con pasión y ternura los labios de aquella mujer

-¿Qué demonios es esto?- se escucho la voz de un hombre a espaldas de la pareja

-¿Terry?- dijo muy sorprendido el rubio al ver a su amigo ahí con la cara completamente descompuesta- que bueno que te encuentro

-Maldito infeliz- dijo el castaño hecho una furia-¿Cómo puedes hacerle esto a tu esposa y tu hija?- el castaño estaba a punto de darle un puñetazo

-ni estoy casado ni tengo hijos- el güero esquiva el golpe

-te dice algo el nombre de Candy, no eres mas que in infame Albert- se molesto aun mas el castaño

-Caballero por dios le aseguro que esta usted en una equivocación- dijo la morena preocupada por su novio

-no madame, le aseguro que la que esta equivocada es usted, este infeliz es un hombre casado

-Terry maldición escúchame

-¿Qué quieres que te escuche?, ¿Qué estas traicionando a Candy?

-yo jamás eh traicionado a Candy- se defendió el rubio

-¿vas a pretender que lo que vi no era cierto? ¡estabas besando a esa mujer!

-no, es verdad, Terry Verónica es mi prometida, entre Candy y yo no hay nada- dijo el Rubio esquivando otro puñetazo

-¿Qué?- se paro en seco el castaño

-así es Terry, mi relación con Candy no es otra que la misma de siempre, la de fraternidad y amistad, ella y yo nos vemos como unos hermanos y nada mas

-pero y la niña…

-un mal entendido- el joven castaño no podía creer lo que escuchaba, si Albert no era el esposo de su pecosa , entonces ¿Quién?

-Candy se caso con alguien mas, y si la pequeña llama padre a Albert es por que es como un segundo padre para ella- respondi0o verónica con verdadero enojo

-¡verónica!- reprendió el rubio

-yo… lo siento no se que … con su permiso- sin decir nada mas el castaño se da media vuelta y se aleja de ahí

-¡verónica! ¡¿Por qué demonios dijiste eso?- pregunto molesto el rubio

-Albert piénsalo, el esta casado tiene hijos… si se entera de que Candy sigue sola solo alimentara su ego, es mejor que crea que Candy también es feliz

-si… pero …

-Albert, el orgullo de una mujer es importante, estoy segura que Candy aprobará lo que acabo de hacer

-espero que no se compliquen las cosas Verónica- sin decir mas el rubio pierde su mirada hacia donde se había ido su amigo, ¿Por qué Terry se había puesto tan violento al pensar que el traicionaba a Candy?


	3. El dolor de Verónica

El dolor de verónica

-¿Verónica?- se dejo escuchar la voz del hombre

-perdón Albert, ¿me decías algo?- dijo ella saliendo de todos sus recuerdos

-¿de nuevo perdida en los recuerdos?- pregunto el joven mientras conducía

-la verdad… más bien perdida en mi arrepentimiento- dijo la mujer bajando la mirada

-¿arrepentimiento?... ¿tu?

-si… debo disculparme con Candy- dijo la mujer con un tono sumiso poco usual en ella cuando de repente siente como el heredero del Clan Andrew frena sin mas ni mas-¿estas loco quieres matarnos?- recrimino la pelinegra

-¿tu?, ¿disculparte con Candy?... ¿desde cuando?- dijo sorprendido- ahora si se que algo te pasa

-Albert… eh visto reflejada en candy a una persona que odie por demasiado tiempo… y es que dios, se parece tanto a esa mujer que a veces… a veces me parece verla en ella

-Verónica, nunca te eh preguntado nada sobre tu pasado y no pretendo hacerlo ahora- dijo el rubio tomando la mano de la chica- sin embargo espero que algún día puedas confiármelo- sonrió el rubio para después poner en marcha nuevamente el auto

-gracias por existir Albert- dijo la pelinegra recargando su cabeza en el hombro de el millonario

-gracias por llegar a mi vida verónica-dijo el hombre tomando la mano de la chica y llevándola a sus labios para darle un tierno beso- ¿sabes que te amo?- pregunto el rubio

-yo te amo mas- dijo ella con una sonrisa en sus labios

-llegaremos pronto a la mansión… Candy esta allí

-¿te parece si le pido disculpas mañana en el desayuno?- pregunto la mujer- hoy quiero estar contigo toda la noche

-si estamos juntos no te levantaras verónica

-te prometo que si no me levanto la voy a buscar hasta el Hogar de pony para pedirle una disculpa… esta noche, solo quiero saber que me perteneces como yo te pertenezco a ti- declaro ella con pasión en su voz

A la mañana siguiente en la mansión de Chicago…

-Buenos días- dijo Candy con suma delicadeza y elegancia

-ni te esfuerces Candy, la tía abuela salio muy temprano, fue a desayunar con los Montreal-se burlo Archie

-Fuiiiii- silbó la pecosa- menos mal no tendré que actuar

-a veces ser grácil y educada no tiene nada de malo Candy- reprendió a la que consideraba su hermana

-oh cielos pensé que la abuela no estaba- dijo burlonamente la pecosa

-pero que grosera Candy- se molesto la mejor amiga de la pecosa

-no te enojes Anny, era una broma

-buenos días- dijo el mayor representante de la familia quien bajaba completamente desalineado y despeinado

-…- un silencio se hizo en el comedor, sin embargo todos tenían una mirada picara

-¿Por qué me miran de esa manera?- pregunto el mayor mientras se sentaba en su lugar

-¿quieres que envié a una mucama a despertar a Verónica?, o ¿prefieres dejarla dormir un poco mas?- sonrió divertida la pecosa

-¿Qué?.... ¿como sabes que?...

-Fácil- respondió Archibald- solo cuando Verónica se queda en la casa tu bajas en ese estado, tienes suerte que la tía abuela se fuera temprano

-…- el rubio solo atino a sonrojarse mientras el resto de los jóvenes adultos reían abiertamente

-Dorothy, por favor ve a asistir a la señorita Verónica y dígale que el desayuno esta servido- dijo Candy con una sonrisa

-¿y los tres diablillos de la casa?-dijo Albert cambiando de tema

-están tomando el desayuno en el jardín- declaro el castaño padre de dos de ellos

-son pocas veces las que se ven, y se quieren tanto- dijo la pecosa con una sonrisa

-uno de estos días llevaremos a los mellizos a el hogar de pony, extrañan a los chicos- declaro Anny

-avísenme para que Tom también lleve a su hijo, ya sabes como se quieren el y stear- dijo la pecosa con una sonrisa

-si, pero da miedo dejarlos solos recuerda que la ultima vez casi trasquilan a la pobre miena- dijo Annie al recordar esa travesura de los dos chiquillos

-ni me lo recuerdes que la pobre miena aun ve la maquinilla y comienza a aullar de miedo

-muy buenos días- se escucho la voz de verónica quien al fin bajaba

-Verónica- dijeron los dos caballeros poniéndose de pie

-Gracias, muero de hambre- dijo a chica con inusual buen humor

-Katterine, sírvele a la señorita por favor- dijo la esposa de Archie con una sonrisa mientras la sirvienta servia el plato

-Muchas gracias- sonrió la mujer- Candy… ¿crees que podamos hablar después del desayuno?, quizás tomar el te a solas en el jardín- pregunto la mujer mirando con ¿suplica? A la pecosa

-eh… si, claro…supongo- dijo no muy convencida, la relación con Verónica no había sido de las mejores, por alguna razón la novia de Albert siempre la había alejado de si, desde el inicio parecía que no le había caído nada bien, Candy lo único que pedía era que quisiera a Albert como el se lo merecía, la relación con ella no importaba demasiado cuando veía a su querido amigo ser feliz pese a haber dejado atrás sus viajes por velar por los bienes de la familia Andrew, horas mas tarde las dos mujeres se encontraban en el balcón de la oficina Andrew, con esa maravillosa vista al jardín

-¿de que querías hablar conmigo Verónica?-pregunto la rubia pecosa a la chica frente a ella

-Candy… lo que te voy a decir no te va a gustar nada y de ante mano te pido una disculpa, yo y mis estupidos impulsos a veces no miden mi lengua- declaro la mujer sin mirar a la rubia frente a ella

-¿de que hablas?- pregunto la rubia sorprendida por la actitud de la mujer

-ayer te case- sonrió con nerviosismo mientras se llevaba la mano a la cabeza a modo de tic nervioso

-¿Cómo?- pregunto la rubia sin entender

-bien veras anoche nos topamos con tu ex novio el actor- declaro la mujer- creo que pensaba que entre Albert y tu había algo mas que la amistad de siempre- dijo la morena- aunque no lo culpo- dijo con lago de seriedad en su voz- el hecho esta en que anoche ataco a Albert por que me estaba besando, creo que lo hizo por que creía que te estaba traicionando

-¿Terry hizo eso?- pregunto la pecosa sin creérselo

-el caso es que yo… ay dios mío… mi lengua hablo de mas, Candy le dije que estabas casada con otro hombre que era el padre de Kasy

-¡¿Qué tu hiciste que?!- grito la rubia poniéndose de pie

-lo lamento de verdad, pero es que me molesto tanto su machismo…¿Qué derecho tenia de meterse en tu vida cuando el te hizo a una lado?.. Lo se lo se, yo tenia el mismo derecho que el a entrometerme, lo siento Candy, pero no quería alimentar su ego de macho si sabia que tu seguías soltera mientras el esta con su… lo lamento- dijo la girarse y ver la cara descompuesta de Candy

-con su esposa y sus hijos… esta bien Verónica… no te preocupes, esta bien, creo que fue lo mejor, yo también me sentiría muy mal si Terry se diera cuenta que yo no cumplí nuestra promesa- dijo sentándose de nuevo la rubia

-¿promesa?- pregunto verónica

-aquella noche que nos separamos… nos prometimos ser felices, el lo logro, debe ser un padre muy estricto… pero me imagino que también muy cariñoso- sonrió la pecosa- una vez soné con serla madre de sus hijos ¿sabes?

-¿Por qué no luchaste por el Candy?- pregunto la mujer frente a ella, era la primera vez que ambas mujeres hablaban de esa manera

-Terry sufría entre su deber y su amor… yo solo… le libre de una de las opciones, Susana lo ama tanto como yo, sacrifico su carrera su pierna, sus sueños y su vida por el

-dime Candy… si tu hubieras visto esas luces caer ¿abrías hecho lo mismo que Susana?-pregunto la mujer

-por supuesto!-declaro la pecosa

-también le abrías impuesto que se quedara contigo si te hubiese pasado lo mismo que a ella?-pregunto la mujer- le abrías exigido que se casara contigo sabiendo que amaba a Susana

-¿Qué?... pues yo… - la pecosa se quedo callada- no, no lo abría hecho, no soportaría ver a Terry atado a mi por compasión- dijo la pecosa

-Exacto, candy, esa mujer supo jugar sus cartas y lo hizo muy bien- declaro la mujer

-intento suicidarse para dejar a Terry libre, ella lo amaba al punto de…

-al punto de ser una cobarde y así incrementar el compromiso que Terry sentía hacia ella, buscando tocar los sentimientos de la novia en turno para alejarlos de una vez y por todas Candy… en esta vida es lindo ser bueno, pero también hay que buscar nuestra felicidad, esa mujer solo jugo con sus emociones con sus sentimientos y salio airosa Candy… el suicidio es un acto cobarde que no lo justifica nada- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos

-Verónica…- la rubia estaba sorprendida

-si lo sabre yo… que un suicidio marco mi vida, y una mujer sin sentimientos como Susana Marlow me arranco el corazón cuando yo solo era una niña… una hermosa mujer de cabellos rubios ensortijados y ojos verdes como esmeraldas- dijo ella abrazándose a si misma

-¿Qué?- dijo Candy

-te pareces tanto a ella físicamente… pero sentimentalmente, son polos completamente opuestos… perdóname Candy, por mucho tiempo te compare con ella… pero ahora se, que fui una tonta…-la mujer mira hacia el jardín de aquel hogar-yo solo tenia 6 años cuando todo paso…

-¿mami?.... mami…¿Por qué no dices nada mami?... mami, estas enojada conmigo… mami, por que no me hablas….- una pequeña niña con 6 años de edad de ojos color azul agua y cabellera negra miraba la cama de su madre quien ya hacia inerte sobre la misma, la escena cambia a un triste cementerio con muchas personas vestidas de negro alrededor de la pequeña

-pobre verónica, pensar que fue ella quien encontró a su madre muerta, debe ser aterrador- dijo una de esas mujeres encopetadas que solo estaban ahí para sacar el Veneno

-sobre todo por que la mujer se quito la vida- declaro otra mujer sin tomar en cuenta el que la pequeña las escuchara

-su enamorado corazón no lo soporto- declaro otra mujer

-ese infeliz, siempre supe que no quería a madame Julie- dijo otra mujer con desden

-no se conformo con matarla de amor, sino que ahora le quita todo lo suyo a su propia hija para compartirlo con esa mujerzuela

-es increíble lo que pueden hacer unos rizos dorados y unos ojos esmeralda- declaro la mujer de mayor edad entre esas cacatúas

-querrás decir cascos ligeros mi querida Lady Sophie, pero…¿Qué será ahora de la pobre Verónica- dijo una de ellas

-el padre dice hacerse cargo de ella pero tiene planes de enviarla a un internado lejos para que no le estorbe en su nueva vida

-escuche que su abuela materna quiere pelear su custodia

-querida, y el padre no pondrá ningún impedimento por que se la arrebate, el infeliz lo único que quiere es el dinero de su difunta esposa

-es un cobarde- declaro otra de las mujeres

-ese infeliz mato a su esposa

-maldito asesino, míralo ahí, fingiendo dolor mientras que su "querida" se hace pasar por una amiga de la familia- en ese momento la mujer de la que hablaban se retira el velo negro dejando ver una piel blanca y unos ojos verdes como la hierva ante los ojos de la pequeña huérfana

-la verdad es que ella es la culpable de la muerte de la pobre Julie- dijo una mujer

-esa zorra se le metió por los ojos a el padre de Verónica, maldita bruja

-"ella mato a mi mamá" – pensaba la pequeña mientras el féretro de su madre bajaba a la que seria su ultima morada

-Verónica, despídete de tu mamá- dijo su padre a su lado

-Adiós mamá- la niña apretó la flor que llevaba en las manos con rabia y dolor- mi mamá murió de amor, yo no amare, jamás… - después de ese pensamiento la niña arroja una flor a la tumba de su madre, la escena cambia nuevamente y esta vez se ve a una jovencita de 14 años de edad tocando el piano de una hermosa casa

-Verónica, hija ven aquí- llamo su padre

-Lord Johnson- dijo la pequeña, desde la muerte de su madre no le había llamado padre nuevamente, su mente infantil recordaba el veneno de esas mujeres, siempre culpo a su padre de la muerte de su madre y conforme crecía su resentimiento era mas evidente al darse cuenta de la relación que tenia su padre con la que fuera su amante

-hija, quiero presentarte a alguien- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa

-si vuelve con sus estupideces de presentarme a un noble caballero que me tome por esposa esta perdiendo el tiempo señor- dijo la chica con mas resentimiento- no soy tan estupida para casarme

-hija por favor por una vez en la vida podrías dejar tu amargura de lado y no, no es ningún caballero, es una dama a la que quiero presentarte- en ese momento la mujer a la que señalaron como su amante en el entierro de su madre entra en la sala

-padre dijo usted que me presentaría a una dama

-se que la conoces Verónica pero, me gustaría que convivieran mas y…

-me dijiste que me presentarías a una Dama no a una zorra- repuso la chiquilla pero de inmediato sintió una fuerte bofetada por parte de su padre

-discúlpate

-¿Por qué abría de disculparme por decir la verdad?- una nueva bofetada estaba por estrellarse en la mejilla de la joven pero la dama de cabellos rubios detuvo al hombre

-por favor Charles, no hagas esto, esta bien- dijo la mujer con fingido dolor- es normal que reaccione así

-lárgate a tu cuarto escuincla

-¿y si no quiero?- dijo la chiquilla sentándose nuevamente en el banquillo comenzando a tocar

-no me retes pequeña mocosa- se enojo el padre

'¿Quién debe tener cuidado de meterse en mi vida maldito asesino infeliz eres tu, te recuerdo que soy la heredera universal de mi madre y esta es mi casa estupido, así que mas te vale que cuides tus palabras o te echaré como el perro que eres- por primera vez en su vida Verónica había sacado todo el rencor que tenia hacia su padre sorprendiendo a los dos adultos- tu y tu prostituta lárguense de mi vista ahora- dijo golpeando las teclas del piano

-Charles, vámonos- dijo la mujer jalando a su pareja-ya tendremos oportunidad de bajarle los humos a esa inútil- dicho esto la mujer y el hombre salen del lugar dejando a una muy dolida Verónica

-Maldito sea el día que nací…¿Por qué?, ¿ por que?- esa misma noche el padre de verónica y su amante morirían en un accidente automovilístico, el sepelio había sido muy pequeño, solo eran dos o tres familiares los que estaban ahí, Verónica no había derramado ni una sola lagrima tras la muerte de su padre

-Verónica hija, si quieres llorar hazlo, no te guardes tu dolor mi niña- dijo una de las sirvientas que había cuidado de ella desde que su madre muriera

-no nana, no tengo por que llorar algo que no siento, al fin recibió su castigo … ojala se pudra en el infierno- sin mas la joven se da media vuelta y se va de ese lugar sin darle el ultimo adiós a su padre- Mamá, tu asesino esta muerto…- su minoría de edad hizo caer a la joven en manos de un verdadero verdugo, su abuela materna era una generala en cuestiones sociales, tras la muerte deshonrosa de su hija se había negado a entrar a la casa del culpable de la muerte de su hija, sin embargo al morir este tomo bajo su protección a su nieta, la chica había sufrido toda clase de desprecios por parte de la anciana mujer, siempre le recordaba el parecido que tenia con su padre y le azotaba como si fuera una esclava, siempre inculcándole que los hombres eran peor de escoria, la anciana había sido abandonada por su esposo por seguir a una mujerzuela de la vida galante, la madre de verónica se había suicidado tras descubrir la infidelidad de su esposo y rodeada por desengaños amorosos la pelinegra había crecido odiando a todos los hombres y a su familia, al fin la chica se vio libre nuevamente tras la muerte de su abuela al cumplir los 18 años, tras esto tomo sus maletas y se decidió viajar por el mundo sin mas preocupación que el hoy y el ahora, fue así como tras tres años de viajar de aquí para allá había terminado en África, donde conocería al único hombre que le devolvería un poco la confianza hacia la escoria humana que eran los hombres, un nombre: William Albert Andrew…

-yo… no sabia- dijo candy tras que Verónica terminara el relato de su vida- debiste sufrir mucho- dijo la pecosa con verdadero pesar mientras tomaba las manos de la pelinegra que lloraba con amargura

-jamás había hablado de esto con alguien Candy, gracias por escucharme-dijo la mujer sonriéndole con cariño

-no tienes nada que agradecer, me da gusto que al fin se rompiera el hielo entre nosotras- dijo la pecosa con su cantarina sonrisa

-a mi también… sabes, anoche Albert me pidió …

-¿matrimonio?- dijo la pecosa con una sonrisa

-seré tu madre- sonrió la mujer

-jajaja tendré una madre muy joven y hermosa, has feliz a Albert, el se lo merece- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa

-créeme que lo are, are hasta lo imposible, quiero borrar las huellas de mi pasado, todo el dolor que pase, y se que solo con Albert podré borrarlo por completo

-Albert tiene el extraño don de borrar los dolores del alma- dijo la pecosa por experiencia propia

-excepto cuando el dolor del alma es tan profundo como el amor- dijo la mujer- Candy… buscare al aristócrata y le diré que le mentí-dijo la pelinegra

-No, por favor … déjalo así, es mejor que piense que estoy casada, no quiero hacerlo sentir mal al saber que su ex novia después de que la abandono decidió convertirse en una solterona amargada como su tía abuela

-jajajaja candy pero que cosas dices

-niégame que la tía no te hizo dudar entre aceptar la propuesta de Albert o no- pregunto ella

-bruja, fue lo único que me hizo dudar

-jajajajajajaja- rieron las dos mujeres de buena gana

-Candy… no te conviertas en ella, busca enamorarte nuevamente, no le prives a un buen hombre del maravilloso ser humano que eres- declaro la mujer con una sonrisa

-yo… ah… lo intentare Verónica- dijo con una sonrisa la pecosa mientras se preguntaba si realmente podría cumplir con esa promesa…

Hogar de pony una semana después

-muy buenos días- dijo un hombre joven al entrar a aquel lugar

-muy buenos días caballero, ¿en que podemos servirle?- pregunto la rubia saliendo de la casa hogar

-bueno… señorita es un poco largo de explicar- dijo el caballero embelezado con la belleza de la enfermera

-pase por favor- dijo la pecosa ofreciéndole el paso

-la verdad me gustaría hablar con la directora del instituto- declaro el hombre bien vestido de piel castaña clara ojos azules como el cielo y complexión alta y fornida

-la Señorita Pony y la hermana María no se encuentran en este momento, pero yo también puedo ayudarle, dígame, ¿en que podemos servirle?

-señorita… vengo buscando a mi hija…- declaro el hombre

-¿su hija?- pregunto la chica desconcertada

-permítame presentarme, m nombre es… Arthur Butler, vengo desde irlanda madame, desde donde mi pequeña hija fue secuestrada hace casi seis años…

-seis años…- de repente la rubia sintió un vuelco en el corazón, su destino estaba por cambiar nuevamente…

XD continuara…


	4. Planes

-Mamá estas muy callada- dijo la chiquilla mientras candy la arropaba- tu no eres así

-Kasy… hoy fue un día muy atareado, el doctor Martín tuvo muchos pacientes

-quédate a dormir conmigo mamá, tengo miedo, es como si… como si no te quedaras conmigo hoy no te volvería a ver- dijo la pequeña abrazando a la joven rubia

-Kasy- la mujer se sorprendió pues sentía que la pequeña presentía lo que había sucedido aquella tarde….

-señorita… vengo buscando a mi hija…- declaro el hombre

-¿su hija?- pregunto la chica desconcertada

-permítame presentarme, mi nombre es… Arthur Butler, vengo desde irlanda madame, desde donde mi pequeña hija fue secuestrada hace casi seis años…

-seis años…- de repente la rubia sintió un vuelco en el corazón, su destino estaba por cambiar nuevamente

-así es señorita, durante estos seis años no eh parado de buscarla a discreción pero no fue sino hasta la semana pasada que al fin encontré un rayo de luz… mis fuentes de información me dijeron que mi hija había sido abandonada en un orfanato de Chicago, eh buscado por todos lados, en cada uno de los hogares de Chicago, solo, solo me falta este lugar madame, estoy seguro que mi pequeña Marie esta en este lugar- declaro el hombre con angustia en su mirada

-contrólese caballero, aquí hay muchos niños pequeños… y varios niños han llegado por las fechas que usted nos indica

-señorita, por favor se lo suplico, estoy desesperado, es mi hija, mi hija que fue arrebatada de mi lado por seres sin corazón

-lamento decirle que su hija pudo haber sido adoptada y en ese caso…

-no por favor no me lo diga

-señor, si su hija ah sido adoptada por otra familia el hogar no puede brindar esa información, destrozaría la vida de su hija ¿lo comprende verdad?

-señorita…

-en que fechas cree que la pequeña pudo haber llegado

-finales de otoño y principios de invierno de 1915- declaro el hombre- jamás podré olvidar ese crudo frío que no se comparaba con la desolación de mi alma cuando me arrebataron a Marie- dijo el hombre con dolor

-…- la pecosa había perdido el color, en aquella temporada solo dos criaturas habían llegado al hogar, un pequeño de ojos color chocolate piel blanca y ojos castaños y…-Kasy…- dijo en un susurro la pecosa

-señorita por favor, la familia Butler de irlanda le agradecerá con su alma si devuelve a la heredera de su casa, mi hija

-Butler… ¡Butler!- dijo la joven poniéndose de pie, las horas que la tía abuela la había obligado a leer sobre las casas reales de Inglaterra escocia e irlanda le habían ayudado en algo- descendientes de la antigua corona de irlanda?- pregunto la joven

-así es… al igual que los Andrew, nosotros somos sobrevivientes de los antiguos clanes reales y mi hija desaparecida es la heredera del apellido señorita.

-dios mío…- dijo Candy llevándose la mano a la frente- señor… solo hay dos registros de esas fechas- declaro la chica

-podría…- dijo el hombre con ansiedad

-dos pequeños llegaron esa noche- dijo la rubia poniéndose de pie y viendo hacia fuera- un niño y una niña- dijo la rubia mientras cerraba los ojos para evitar que las lágrimas cayeran

-una niña… mi Marie, debe ser ella… tiene que ser ella- dijo el hombre- por piedad, dígame que ella sigue aquí-declaro el hombre

-así es señor… esa pequeña no ah sido adoptada aun- declaro la rubia

-dios… gracias- dijo el hombre mientras lagrimas de felicidad caían por su rostro

-acompáñeme- dijo la chica mientras sentía como el corazón se le hacia pequeño mientras recorría el pasillo del hogar-mire- dijo señalando a los chicos que jugaban correteándose- ve aquella niña

-es idéntica a su madre… igual de hermosa, su cabello, sus ojos, el color de su piel… es inconfundible… es mi Marie… es mi Marie- declaro el hombre mientras copiosas lagrimas recorrían su rostro

-señor… Kasy es una niña muy amada por nosotros- dijo la pecosa ocultando sus ojos ente sus mechones- debo decirle que en particular… amo a esa niña, fui yo quien la encontró en la nieve aquella noche fría… para mi ella es como la hija que jamás tendré…

-lo lamento señorita pero usted esta consiente de que es mi hija y anhelo tenerla a mi lado

-lo se caballero… y me da gusto que Kassidy, como la llamamos aquí tendrá al fin un hogar… es solo que… duele tanto- dijo la rubia mientras lagrimas caían por su rostro

-¿puedo hablar con ella?- dijo el hombre emocionado

-claro…Kasy…- dijo Candy mientras la pequeña volteaba

-¡mamá!- salio corriendo la pequeña en dirección a la bella rubia

-¿mamá?- pregunto el hombre mientras veía como la chiquilla corría a toda velocidad

-ella me llama así desde que aprendió a hablar… como podrá darse cuenta, será un poco difícil no solo para mi- dijo la mujer mientras se colocaba en cuclillas para recibir en brazos a su "hija"

-Mami, July y yo queremos ir al lago el próximo fin de semana… ¿podemos ir?- dijo la niña con una sonrisa

-Kasy… te presento al señor Arthur- dijo la pecosa intentando ocultar su tristeza

-mami… ¿lloraste?- pregunto al notar los húmedos ojos de su mamá

-oh, no pongas atención… picaba cebolla para preparar la comida

-ah… perdón mi mala educación señor Arthur, mi nombre es Kassidy, un placer conocerle- declaro la niña

-el señor Arthur quiere platicar contigo

-¿platicar… conmigo?.... ¡NO!- grito la niña

-¡Kasy!- se sorprendió la pecosa

-ese señor me quiere llevar con el, siempre que un adulto quiere platicar con los niños del hogar el elegido se va y nos olvida, yo no quiero, yo no me voy, yo no quiero otros papas que no seas tu y papa Albert, no no y no- dijo la niña mientras se separaba de los brazos de la enfermera y salía corriendo hacia la colina

-Kasy!...- la pecosa no pudo reaccionar a tiempo- lo siento tanto señor Arthur, iré por ella- dijo la pecosa apenada

-no… no hace falta señorita… se que es un proceso difícil y creo que primero debo ganarme la simpatía de mi hija… espero pueda ayudarme, deseo tanto tenerla a mi lado… pero quiero que este conmigo por gusto no por que se le obligue… estoy seguro que su madre hubiese deseado lo mismo- dijo el caballero bajando la mirada

-¿hubiese?-pregunto la chica

-falleció hace dos años… jure ante su tumba encontrar a nuestra hija y hacerla muy feliz

-lo lamento, no debí preguntar- dijo ella

-espero no le moleste que vuelva mañana- dijo el hombre

-claro que no señor Butler- dijo la rubia con su cristalina sonrisa

-solo Arthur por favor… mil gracias por sus atenciones madame…

-Candy… Candy White Andrew- dijo la rubia estrechando la mano del caballero

-señorita Andrew, un verdadero placer- dijo besando su mano- no sabe cuanto le agradezco y será eternamente, los cuidados y el amor que le ah dado a mi hija

-lo hice de corazón Arthur

-hasta mañana- dijo el hombre comenzando a caminar

-dios… se la llevara- pensaba la joven en la obscuridad mientras abrazaba a la pequeña Kasy quien dormía placidamente abrazada a ella- pronto nuestros caminos también se separaran pequeña mía… de nuevo estaré sola… sola- lagrimas silenciosas y amargas rodaban por el rostro de la joven dama.

Mansión de Chicago

-aun así Anny… me siento fatal por lo que hice

-Verónica tienes que dejar de ser tan impulsiva, mira nada mas en que dilema metiste a mi hermana

-no lo resistí- dijo Verónica con verdadero pesar en su rostro- ese idiota dejo a Candy por otra

-no sabes como pasaron las cosas- dijo Anny con reproche

-algo se… pero aun así… sacrificar el amor de los dos por esa mujer… dios mío Anny, no quisieron hacer infeliz a Susana Marlow, pero se hicieron infelices ellos

-Terry ahora debe ser feliz, tiene esposa, hijo… solo mi hermana no ah podido olvidarlo

-pobre candy con todo lo que ha sufrido, pero debo confesarte algo Anny

-¿Qué?- dijo la pelinegra mientras tejía un nuevo suéter para su futuro hijo

-no creo que el actor la olvidara- declaro seria

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto la pelinegra deteniendo su tejido

-el brillo en sus ojos cuando me vio con Albert, pensó que Al traicionaba a Candy… ese brillo era furia pura Anny… estaba molesto con el hombre que traicionaba a la mujer… que "amaba"… o mas bien ama- dijo la chica mordiéndose el labio.

-por favor verónica no empieces a maquilar cosas raras, ya vez lo que paso por tu brillante idea de decirle a Terry que mi hermana esta casada

-lo se… lo se… pero sabes Anny… puede ser no tan malo… ¿y si investigamos su vida privada?

-¡estas loca!... no conoces a Terrence Grandchester, yo lo conocí cuando íbamos al colegio de Inglaterra y créeme primero veras un cerdo volar a que conozcas su vida privada

-vamos… no es un dios… aunque tiene la pinta es un hombre muy apuesto- dijo sacando la lengua- reconozcamos que Candy tiene buen gusto

-¡por dios verónica!- dijo la morena regresando a su tejido

-¿será feliz con Susana?... a lo mejor no, ¿Por qué crees que no la llevo a la fiesta?

-no lo se ni me interesa- dijo Anny intentando concentrarse en su tejido

-a lo mejor tienen problemas, a lo mejor se están divorciando… mejor aun ¡igual y ya estén divorciados!- aplaudió la prometida de Albert

-¿un divorcio es motivo de alegría?- dijo molesta Anny

-si eso lleva a tu hermana a ser feliz yo no veo por que no- dijo Verónica con una sonrisa

-Vero… deja todo como esta- dijo la morena suspirando con fastidio

-vamos Anny… estamos hablando de la felicidad de tu hermana… solo indagaremos un poquito en la historia del actor… no puede ser tan malo

-a mi no me metas en tus cosas- dijo alarmada la morena

-lo siento cariño… ya estas dentro-ñ sonrió con burla- dime todo lo que sepas de Terry

-lo único que se de el es que se llama Terence Grandchester su vida era hermética y su orgullo ingles combinado con la peor de las actitudes americanas que puede existir

-¿americano?- pregunto la mujer mayor- no sabía que su madre fuera americana

-bu… bueno yo – dijo la morena embarazada, sabia que había cometido un error

-así que es un hijo bastardo eh… dime Anny, ¿quien es la madre?- pregunto la mujer con suspicacia

-no lo se, yo solo se que su madre es americana, nadie sabe eso

-aja… bueno supongo que tendré que ir a New York a investigar

-Verónica por dios deja todo como esta, Terrence se molestara si vas a molestar a su madre

-entonces su madre esta en New York ah- volvió a sacar la verdad la mujer

-dios mío, eres imposible- dijo Anny sonrojada por su inocencia

-Anny, mejor será que me digas lo que sepas de el… por que créeme de todas maneras terminare sacándote todo

-dios… en que me eh metido- dijo la hermana de candy mientras suspiraba con resignación, sabia que su amiga tenia razón, sabía que de todos modos terminaría sacándole la verdad- escúchame bien, si empiezo a ver que esto afecta a mi hermana te juro que le diré a Albert

-uy… conoces mi punto débil… esta bien, no te preocupes, te juro que jamás aria algo para perjudicar a Candy

-eso espero verónica… eso espero…bien esto te sorprenderá… la madre de Terry es…

-Eleonor Beaker- se escucho la voz de un tramoyista- cinco minutos para entrar a escena

-claro- dijo la mujer mientra terminaba de arreglarse-hijo de verdad lo lamento, me imagino lo que debes estar sufriendo

-será mejor que termines de prepararte madre- dijo el actor quien estaba sentado a lado de su madre

-hijo tenemos que seguir con esta platica, se que te esta doliendo lo de Candice- declaro la mujer- yo mejor que nadie se lo ilusionado que estabas con ir a buscarla después de la muerte de Marlow- dijo la mujer

-hablaremos de eso después de la función- dijo el actor sonriendo de lado- sal y rómpete una pierna Beaker

-gracias- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa mientras salía a escena

-dos presentaciones mas… y después se presentara en Florida… me urge largarme de Chicago… candy… ¿con quien te casaste?- suspiro el actor mientras su mente viajaba a unos ojos color verde como las esmeraldas

-¡perfecto!, Eleonor beaker se esta presentando en el teatro principal de Chicago, es el momento perfecto- declaro la pelinegra

-dios mío Verónica desiste de esa locura

-te prometo no hacer nada, solo quiero saber que tan "feliz" es Terrence… piénsalo Anny, si realmente no son felices quizás sea una oportunidad para Candy

-se ve que no conoces a mi hermana… ella jamás intentara algo con Terry

-¿ni por que este divorciado?

-ni por eso ni por nada, Candy jamás se atrevería a quitarle el amor de Terry a Susana

-¿Cómo le puedes quitar a alguien, algo que siempre ah sido tuyo?

-Verónica…

-no Anny, Candy aun ama a ese actor y puedo apostar mi titulo a que el sigue amándola a ella

-Verónica…

-solo quiero investigar un poco sobre el… si hay la minima posibilidad de que el y candy…

-¡verónica!- grito Anny señalando hacia la puerta

-¡Albert!- dijo asustada al ver a su prometido en el quicio de la entrada

-verónica Johnson, ¿que pretendes hacer con mi hija?- dijo molesto el rubio

-Albert yo…

-Albert, pretende investigar sobre la vida de Terry, quiere reunirlo con Candy, por favor dile que es una locura

-¡Anny!- dijo molesta la pelinegra tras que la mujer embarazada la delatara

-muy bien debo corregir mi pregunta… Verónica Johnson… ¿Qué pretendes hacer con mi hija… sin pedir mi ayuda?- dijo sonriendo de lado el joven representante de la familia Andrew

-¡tío Williams!- dijo sorprendida Anny tras que el hombre le siguiera el juego a su prometida

- ¡te adoro!- dijo la mujer abrazando al hombre con el cual estaba comprometida mientras le daba repetidos besos por toda la cara

-vamos Anny- dijo el caballero mientras abrazaba a su prometida- tu al igual que nosotros quieres volver a ver la sonrisa sincera de Candy ¿verdad?

-pues… pues si- dijo la pelinegra con algo de temor

-pues entonces… déjanos hacerlo a nuestra manera- sonrió el rubio

-tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto… espero que no se desaten mas malos entendidos- dijo la chica como si sus palabras hubiesen sido profetizadas

XD continuara…


End file.
